How to Publish a Story
by xXEm-ChanXx
Summary: This is pretty much a well detailed explanation of how to publish the first story, I know it can be a bit confusing.


**Hey, I've been asked how to publish a story, and navigate through the site, I thought I might share it.**

To write a story you Go to your account page, and on the left side of your screen, you should see some tabs showing:

Account +

Publish +

Private M. +

Image M +

And all the rest.

To write a story go to publish first. Click on it and it'll give you a drop down menu of:

-info/guide

-Doc manager

-New Story

Stop at the new story one, click on it. If it shows up to Accepting Guidelines, then follow the link it gives you. You'll show up at a page full of rules about writing your story. Go to the bottom of that page and click the Yes, I have read and agreed button.

Then you should be fine on making a story. The only problem after that, is how on earth do you put the story on here?

To put your story on this site, go back to the -Doc Manager Button, it's on top of the new story button, after going there it'll show you a bunch of confusing stuff.

Look at the first thing:

Label: okay, your label is really how you want to remember this document, for example, Your story title-Chapter 1, you can change this later so don't worry too much about it.

Then you'll see:

Method: This is how you get the story onto the site, I like to Upload a file from Microsoft word, but you can click the copy and paste button and type your story right there too.

Right under Method is Format: If you want to publish your story to the site, like normal make sure that it's on story, the Docx option is for being the beta of another story.

When all that is finished and done, click on submit document. This doesn't publish the chapter or one-shot, it saves it to your account to be ready for uploading.

You'll see a page that states "Hey your chapter is ready to be used!" If this is the first chapter or one-shot then go to new story, and fill out the details, of crossover, categories, and the sub-categories. When you're done choosing, click continue, and it'll take you to the final preparation stage of creating a story. All that's left for you to do is fill in the title, summary, and random bits and pieces of information.

At the bottom of that page, there will be a select document tab, click on the drop-down, and select the chapter or document you want to publish, Then Press Publish story.

Now that's how to start your story. To write another chapter, you have to go back to Doc Manager, and write the next chapter or upload the next chapter from Microsoft. Then go over to manage stories, under the new story tab, and click on it.

A list of all the stories that you've written will show up. Click the title of the story you want to add a chapter to and it'll take you to an editing story page. You can see how many reviews, favorites, followers, and views your story has gotten. Don't bother about the cover image, I'll get to that later. At the top of the screen, underneath the words Editing Story: you'll see properties, and then content/chapters, click on content/chapters.

That'll show you the chapters you already have in the story. Above the words story chapters, you'll see post new chapter, it's more towards the middle of the screen, click on that to add a new chapter and fill in the chapters name and select the document containing the next chapter.

This should be the final step. YOUR IMAGE! YAY the fun part! Underneath the Private Messaging Tab is the Image Manager Tab, click on it. Then click on the drop-down -Manage (Upload).

You can upload a saved picture of something that ties into your story, then check the box, and upload. This is getting the picture that you've chosen into your image managing, you can have up to 12 or so images.

For getting this image into your story, you'll have to go back to your publish tab, and then click the drop-down, Manage stories. Click on the title of the story you want to place the image as, it'll take you back to the story editing page.

Looking down the page, you'll see the option for a cover image, go to the right of that and the option to "select Cover Image" will be there in blue. Clicking of that will bring up a small window with all of your cover image options that you've uploaded. Select the image you want for your story and you now have your cover image. Make sure that you go to the bottom of the page to save the changes, or you'll have to do it again.

**That should be everything... I hope this helps.**


End file.
